


What is left to live for

by mares31



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just starving for posie content, Slow Burn, friends - Freeform, please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mares31/pseuds/mares31
Summary: After almost a year Penelope returns to Salvatore School with Caroline for the holidays, knowing that is not going to be fun.Is Josie willing to let her in her live again? Is Lizzie going to ease up on Penelope? and most importantly, Is Penelope going to be able to not kiss her true love? probably not.(there's a lot more than this but I love spoilers free summarys)





	1. The end and the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I'm really really nervous.
> 
> This first chapter is just to make a background, to understand what happened and what is going to happen.  
I'm going to post two chapters to begin with I hope you guys and girls and everyone in between likes it. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @maresdraws

It’s been almost a year. A year full of trying to forget, a year full of crying and feeling all kinds of wrong. 

For a year Penelope has been asking herself a lot of questions, she has been hating what she had done. Just to Josie though, everyone else It’s just background people to her.

Of course it was all to prevent losing her one true love, well not to prevent losing her but to ensure she has a full life, not just breathing, but living, for Josie to wake up and realize that she can, indeed live her own life and not her sisters’, or her fathers’ or even the one Penelope was making her live. Josie had to build her own personality, her own path, And Penelope though she had to do it alone.

She thought that a break up could make her realize what she is losing by always following her sister like a puppy and doing everything she asked for without question, even if it meant going against everything she loved, even if it meant doing the oposite of what she wanted, leaving behind her own desires, even if it meant leaving Penelope behind every time Lizzie had the slightest inconvenient, like she had to beg to spend time with her, now, ex-girlfriend. It wasn’t fair. It’s true that Penelope It’s always the selfless when it comes to Josie but it really was too much to ask to spend a full day with her? To have a proper date, or being able to sleep besides her more that one night every two or three weeks? She just wanted to feel like she was actually worth it, that she was more than just an entertainment to Josie. For just one night, she wanted to be the first one in the priority list. 

Clearly the break up didn’t help, it only bought hate to Josies’ heart and it made her more coodependent to her sister. She did lose Penelope and she was not going to lose her sister too so Josie thought that if she did everything the blonde wanted without question, she wouldn’t let her down and so Lizzie wouldn’t grow distant to her, they’d be a happy family. Penelope saw that and it only made her be a bigger bitch to everyone, Lizzie the first, she wanted to hurt her, to make her weak or at least to make her realize what she was doing to her own sister but that didn’t end well. With every try, every word she spoke or every little thing she did to pull Josie up, the only thing that came out was words of hate from the girl she loved the most, she could see how Josie wanted her far away, and even that she didn’t lose hope, she knew that Josie wasn’t going to forgive her. At least not soon, so when her mother told her that they had to move out, she was, of course, sad, but also relieved. She could try to move on, she could scape from the looks Josie throwed at her, and she could let behind the sad smiles she made every time she saw the brunette, knowing what would happen to her if she didn’t stand up for herself, knowing that she was now powerless, not being able to do much, but doing everything she could. 

Even with all the nights she spend crying, with all the things she had to listen, she knew that it was all Lizzies’ fault, that the hate she had to Penelope was, most of the times, the reason why she always needed something from the brunette when they where together. Penelope knew Josie really loved her, well at least that’s what she wanted to believe since the only “I love you” ever listened from the couple was the goodbye one from the raven haired girl, but she knew for sure that Lizzie was the one responsable for the lack of attention Josie gave her.

Penelope spent every night crying when she moved out to Belgium, she leaved Josie behind when it seemed that things were getting better, when it seemed that they could start all over again, event if it meant building first the friendship they had lost along the way. And if she had to say it, she also missed the sweet boy MG, they really had a great and fun friendship, he was the one that helped her have the courage to write a letter to her loved one, they did spend a lot of time together since the twins birthday, and had quite a lot of adventures and bonding times, they really cared for each other, and having people caring for her was not normal in Penelopes’ life. Damn she really loved it there even with all the blindness that everyone had in the Salvatore school, deep down it was a nice place.

And now it’s been almost a year, a bad year but not a worthless year. Penelope is back at the Salvatore school for christmas, she doesn’t know why she agreed to go there again, when things weren’t fixed yet, but Caroline Forbes is not a person you can disagree with, and when she said that Penelope was coming with her, she couldn’t say no, she really tried but the vampire never takes “no” for an answer.


	2. Not ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the beginning. Just some more thoughts and a small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of boring if you ask me but I have to prepare the arena before the battle.
> 
> You can follow me un Tumblr @maresdraws

“Are you ok?” Caroline asked, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t think so, no” Answered Penelope.

“Hey, you remember what we talked right? You have to be with your head held high, we are doing everything we can, fine we didn’t find anything yet but we still have plenty of time to figure things out” 

“It’s not that Caroline, I mean, yeah it sucks that there’s still nothing but I didn’t expect to fix everything the moment I joined you, at least not this fast, It’s just that… tch, you know I’m not over her yet and everything is going to be weird and uncomfortable and I just… I’m not sure that me going back is good, neither for me or for Josie” She was really regretting taking that plane.

“I wasn’t going to let you be all alone in christmas Penelope. The other option was you spending the holidays with one of your parents and you said yourself that, with them having to work, It was most likely that you were going to be all alone” Caroline wasn’t a big fan of the Park parents, they spend all day at the phone, working and just ghosting their own childs and that boiled the vampires blood, she would give everything to spend more time with the twins. It’s not a surprise that the oldest kid, Markus decided to move out and live alone after their parents divorced years ago.

“I know” said the raven haired girl in the smallest voice posible.

“Besides you have a way out if it’s just too much for you. It’s a two hours ride, sure, but I could drive you if you don’t want to do it by yourself”

“What I don’t want is to see the bitch that my brother has for a girlfriend. She fucking hates me and I didn’t even do anything to her yet” 

“Wow okay” said the adult one with a surprise face, although hearing swears was a regular thing if Penelope was around. “You did actually throw her against a wall but okay, fine.”

“I was like, 13 at that time, she should let it go once and for all” She really was an impulsive girl at that age and her brother setting her aside to spend time with a girl was pissing the young one out. “But you’re right, even if things go well I should go and say hi”

“That’s my girl” a pause “but please don’t send her to the hospital. Again”

They both laughed.

Caroline and Penelope really bonded in those past months. 

One day, the witch remembered that the twins mom was somewhere in Europe and she spent a school holiday searching for her, using the excuse that she was spending the week with one of her school mates, because if her parents knew she was willing to drop out and leave all behind for a girl they would probably lock her up in one of their houses.

When she found Caroline she made sure that her speech, “why should you let me help you save your daughters” was perfect because she was not going back home and wait to see if her love died or not, she just couldn’t.

And so after 3 days of following her around and showing up in the middle of a battle to help her win with the help of magic spells (a thing Caroline really was grateful for) and ask repeatedly, the answer was finally a yes, well more like a “ugggh fine”. 

It was easy after that, Caroline talked to the Parks and explained that she is part of the Salvatore crew and that she could be her tutor. At first they had their doubts but Caroline had everything planned, she was going to assume full responsibility and teach their daughter everything she needed by taking her to take a test every month, and explaining the benefits of a different kind of learning that involved moving around the world seeing the places where history happened instead of only reading it into a book surrounded by other students in a small room. She had all that planned already just in case she had to take one of her daughters in the road if they found out about the merge.

Seeing that Caroline had everything planed and after a fast phone call to Alaric, the agreed.

After some time, Penelope told her everything abut her, about her family, her life and most importantly, why she was so decided to put her life in danger for Josie and how much she loved her brunette daughter (and also how much she hated the other one). Caroline just loved the girl and her passion to protect what she loved, specially if what she loved was one of her babys. After a few months she had her under her protection, Penelope was like a daughter to her, what was weird since she was almost sure that she was going to be her future daughter-in-law some day. The help in the journey and the company was also a wonderful thing, all this time Caroline was all alone and having someone to share the feeling was somethings she was thankful for.

It wasn’t going to be easy the next days, the vampire knew what was coming and she was already expecting a bad ending, it was just a few hours now to arrive to the school and everyone was waiting for her but just Alaric knew that Penelope was coming too. They had to search a room far away from the one the witch had before, since Josie moved there, and it wasn’t going to be fun to Penelope to see the brunette taking her new boyfriend to her old room.

This was not a good idea and Caroline knew that but it was already too late, the moment she tough about dropping the young one at her brothers place they were already at the gates of the Salvatore School. There wasn’t an option anymore.

“Are you ready, P?” 

“Not even a bit” answered Penelope with a straight face.

“Yeah, me neither” Said Caroline as both of them opened the car doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashgdghagh "boyfriend"
> 
> Things start to get more serious in the next chapter.
> 
> A big shout out to my amiga Candela that I dragged into the legacies fandom and now is helping me in the spelling and composition of the story. Te amo tia me salvas la vida.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope arrives to the Salvatore School and finds a friend to catch up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing this at 3AM after two days sleeping in the sea I'm sorry if some things are just wrong, you can tell me and I'll change it, thanks!!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @maresdraws

As they picked the bags from the trunk, they noticed there was no one waiting for them.

It’s not like they expected a big welcome back sign at the entrance with all the students cheering and singing like they were in a musical movie, but they thought that at least the twins would be at the door ready to embrace their mother. The only one waiting was Alaric.

The headmaster approached the two visitors with a big smile, going directly to Caroline and giving her a big hug.

“How are you girls?” He gave Penelope a firm handshake. They kept a formal relationship but Alaric was not a big fan of Penelope after everything she did to Josie. “How was the trip?”

“Nice actually, there wasn’t all the traffic I expected and Penelope is a good co-pilot”

“Yeah, good” said the man with a fake smile looking directly at the youngest. That made Penelope grow more and more uncomfortable. “Penelope can we speak in private?” As he started to walk away to talk to her, Caroline spoke up.

“Alaric you can say whatever you have to say in front of me” She really doesn’t want Alaric to go all papa bear with the girl, it was probably enough what was waiting for her inside the building.

He then stared at Caroline with a face mixed with doubt and disapproval but then, looking at the twins mom he explained what he had planned.

“I think is not a good idea that she enters right now, at least not trough the front door”

Both of the girls stared at him waiting for an explanation.

“Look, it’s been a long time since they saw you and it’s been a rough year” Said Alaric talking to the vampire, he then looked at Penelope. “You know, with you letting Josie know about the merge, and leaving her with a full broken heart, again” the man was mad. “I’ve been thinking and you have two options, you can wait here for a while until we are inside or you can use the door in the back so no one can see you, your choice”

“Do we really need to…”

“It’s ok Caroline, I actually like the idea. I’d rather be discrete, at least for today, today it’s about you and your kids, not about me. This way Josie can be happy even if it’s just for a couple hours until she discovers I’m around” Assured the youngest, finding the alternative a good way to keep the peace for a while.

“I have your keys here. You are in room number 302.” He gave them to her.

“Can’t I have my old room?”

“…Josie is… living there now”

“Oh, okay. That explains why I'm sleeping so far away from my old room now, away from Josie. I actually appreciate that” Said the girl with a sad voice, both glad and trying to let Alaric know that she wasn’t fond of the idea of being near her daughter giving the circumstances.

“The door is…”

“I know where the door is. I liked to explore, It’s not like you can do much around here anyways.” She knew every room and every corner that existed there, she liked to smoke alone in a quiet place. And giving Josie pleasure while looking at the stars was a very very good experience so she made sure to discover every hideouts around. 

—————

“So… are you going to explain to me why is everyone missing or are you going to let me discover the surprise party location myself?” Said Caroline with a smile in her face. She knew her daughters and she knew how much Lizzie liked to trow a party every chance she got.

“They are really excited about you finally spending a holiday here so please act surprised” Alaric was excited too, her daughters were so happy about spending time with their mom and if the twins were happy, he was too.

“You could ease up on Penelope you know, she is a good kid”

“You don’t get to defend her Caroline you weren’t here trough all that. Josie was really sad, and I didn’t know what to do to cheer her up. The only help I got was Lizzie telling her to just move on and that “Satan” wasn’t worth it. I mean you know how depressed she was, she talked with you a lot, and Penelope just didn’t leave her alone after the break up, she continued to pick the wound every chance she got”

“Penelope is in love with our daughter Alaric. Look I’m not justifying what she did, but she thought that what she was doing, was trying to make Josie strong, it wasn’t the bast way to do it, sure, but after all they are just kids, they don't know at all what they're doing”

“We can continue this another time, now you have to gasp as we enter the dinner room, like you never gasped before. You can even cry a bit if you feel like it”

They looked at each other, smiling as he started to open the door”

—————

“Shut up, the door is opening” said Lizzie trying to keep her voice low.

The sound of the door squeaking invaded the room and then…

“Surprise!!” 

Inside the room were the twins and MG, along with Hope, Landon, little Pedro and, last but not least, Josies’ boyfriend, Danis.  
There was a table full of cupcakes and balloons and there was actually a sign that said “welcome back mom”

Caroline enjoyed the effort they put just for her even if she tough it wasn’t necessary.

The reunion was beautiful, hugs, jokes, laughs… just everyone together celebrating the girls happiness. Caroline got to know the new man in Josies life and he was indeed the good man she heard he was, she felt sorry for Penelope as she saw how good the relationship between him and her daughter was.

\------

The witch was now installed in the room, and she decided that she wasn’t going to get out of the room until the next morning. Well, maybe she was. She wanted to do a catch up with his boy MG, but she really needed to do it carefully so neither Josie or Lizzie would see her in the hall.

As the clock showed the numbers 2:00 AM she was ready to go to MGs room. She didn’t know if he was still awake but Penelope was certain that if he wasn’t, he was about to be, she has a strong wrist and so, a strong knock.

The raven haired girl grabbed her phone and, dressed in yoga pants and a hoodie she entered the hall where the boys rooms were.

“Penelope?”

She turned around scared that her plan was now about to be crushed.

“Penelope Park what are you doing here? When did you come?”

It was dark and a pair of unknown arms were now embracing her. As the other girl let go she then realized that maybe the night wasn’t ruined.

“Hope fucking Mikelson you scared the shit out of me”

“Damn girl, I know I’m ugly but that’s just your inner drama queen talking right now. Can you now explain to me what are you doing here?”

“I was actually going to see MG but I guess it’s better for him to remain asleep since I’m sleeping on your room now”

“Okay, I was going to invite you you know but you just did that yourself so…”

“It isn’t me who is doing the walk of shame at 2 AM”

“Shut up” Said hope, remembering that they were in the mans’ rooms hall so you didn’t need to be Sherlock to see Hope hooked up with a guy "and I meant what are you doing in theschool you melon head"

They started to walk to Hopes’ room, deciding that it was a sleepover now so they could catch up.

“So, okay let me get this straight, you are with Caroline now, almost dying every… two days? So Josie can live.”

“Yeah, not a big deal” It was actually a big deal, she has a lot of scars now and some of them are really bad.

“Penelope I don’t know if It’s my call to tell you this but Jos…”

“I know, Hope, I know about Danis. I mean I live with their mother it’s not like I haven’t heard them talk about him. At first Caroline tried to keep it a secret but I’m a bitch, not stupid” 

Penelope discovered about Danis a month ago.

~~~~

The girls were in the car when Caroline got a call from Josie so she put the speaker on, she knew that even with all that happened between the girls Penelope still liked to hear the brunettes' voice. This time, that was a mistake.

Josie started talking about her two month anniversary with Danis and how he drove them to town. 

As soon as she started talking about the date Caroline pulled over as fast as she could and got out of the car, she didn’t want Penelope to hear all that but she didn’t want to lose the opportunity to talk to her daughter either.

A few moments later she got inside again.

“Sorry about that P”

“It’s not your fault” said the younger in a complete emotionless face, trying to hide her sadness.

“Are you okay?”

“No, but there’s nothing I can do about it, moving on is one of the things I wanted her to do, I could see how much pain I caused her, I just… didn’t expect her to do it this fast”

“I really am sorry honey”

For a full week, Penelope stopped eating, she lost interest in everything that wasn’t finding a cure for the merge, she even got herself into unnecessary fights every now and then.

Caroline grow sick of it, not from the girl but the situation she was getting in so she took action, they had a long talk to get it out of her system and step by step Penelope got out of that hole of depression.

~~~~

“So, what is your plan? Did you bring flowers or a white horse to ride while you sing your apologies?” Hope was actually curious but she liked to mess around.

“I don’t know yet, I haven’t though about it”

“Penelope… can I be honest?”

“This is gonna hurt isn’t it?”

“P, Josie is happy. I mean, she seemed happier when you were together but you broke up with her, and it’s been some time now since the last time I saw her cry. So please I beg you, if you’re pretending to do something, just be careful” Hope and Josie had become close friends those last months and she didn’t want to see her friend back in the state she was when Penelope left.

“I don’t even want to see her”

“Oh okay… I didn’t knew we were lying”

“I mean, I want to see her but I know what is going to happen, she will be mad and sad all the holidays, either cursing or just avoiding me at all. And wait until she discovers I've been living with Caroline and that she wants me to have Christmas dinner with them. Let's not even talk about Lizzie seeing me here.”

“Girl I’m going to be at that dinner too, and I’m friends with Lizz now so I’ll try to keep her calm”

“Damn, I’ve been out for a year but it feels like a decade, everything changed” Penelope knew just a few things from some conversations she heard Caroline have with the twins.

“You changed too, and for the better I’d say”

\--------

The girls woke up the next day with a knock on the door. It was near 11:00 AM, Hope is usually a morning girl but they had been until almost 5 AM talking and laughing so they oversleept a bit.

They didn’t wake up with the first knock, and as it continued, Penelope groaned.

“Hope, open the fucking door” said Penelope as she put a pillow above her head.

Hope, still with her eyes closed, woke up and walked to the door as the knock grow more and more loud.

“Hi, come in” She opened the door and turned around, going again to bed. She was too tired, probably because the had a few drinks they stole from Alaric’s office

Then they both heard a whisper.

“Emmm… Hope? There’s a girl in your bed, did you had lesbian sex again?” She said both confused and trying to make fun of her friend.

The trihibrid understood then her mistake not checking who was at the door, and mid-sentence both girls sat straight with full open eyes and panic in her faces, looking at the girl at the door.

“…Jojo…” Said Penelope

Josie froze, with her mouth half open as like she was going to say something, but then she closed it. Then the girls’ face showed a deep confusion, and then anger. 

The next thing they heard was the door closing loudly.

Penelope layed down again, with a big sight

“I’m going to murder you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kuddos, they really cheer me up and it makes writing better because I know there's someone waiting for the fanfic to continue.
> 
> Thanks!!


	4. You should't have come

Penelope didn’t knew what to do.

Go after Josie? Maybe it was best for both of them to let the brunette digest the news before speaking about it.  
Stay in Hopes’ room? Try to go back to sleep? The hangover was big, but she wanted to be alone so after picking her things up and hear Hope apologies for over 10 minutes she decided to go back to her temporary room.

“And so, it begins” thought the witch, already exhausted.

——

Josie was having breakfast when she noticed that Hope wasn’t around and that she didn’t saw her yet, weird knowing that she loved to wake up really early in the morning to do all kinds of exercise, so she decided to look for her, she had enough time with the boys, she needed a girl around.

Josie saw how wasted her friend was and seeing that she had someone at bed she decided to joke around and to try to embarrass the trihibrid.

She then saw the last thing she wanted to see. Penelope. Penelope in Hope’s bed. 

She wanted to say something but she got stuck. What are you supposed to say when you find your ex, who gave everything for you to stood up for yourself even if it meant you hating her, who you haven’t seen in a year and who you are definitely not over, sleeping with your friend.

So she got out, she slapped the door and walked fast and angry to her room. As soon as she closed the door the girl started hyperventilating and crying. 

She didn’t understand what was happening, she thought about going to her sisters’ room but she knew that that wasn’t a good idea, for several reasons. She then thought about going to her boyfriends’ but then what? He was going to ask and what was she supposed to say “My ex, from who I still have a broken heart is here and she just banged my friend?” That was not happening.

Danis knew about Penelope and Josie, everyone knew about Penelope and Josie but Danis only knew the basics of what happened, it was not a conversation in which Josie was comfortable so she just avoided talking about it.

The siphoner decided to stay there, curled up in the floor, still with her back in the door just bawling her eyes out.

After an hour or so she heard a single knock on her door, at first she thought it was from her boyfriend but the knock was too soft to be from him. And usually he just knocked until she opened it.

Josie looked at the door from her bed, waiting for another knock to make sure she didn’t made it up but that second knock never arrived so she then proceeded to see if there was actually someone behind her door.

She saw Penelope, heading the other direction, but then she stoped and turned around.

“Josie please…” Said the witch as she approached the room.

Josie then closed the door.

“Jojo… let’s talk please, let me explain…” She said trough the wood of the door.

“NO” shouted Josie.

Penelope sighed.

“I’ve come with Caroline, she made me come here”

Okay now the brunette was really confused, she needed to make questions, and so she opened the door, letting Penelope in.

——

Penelope headed directly to the bed, she sat there, sighed and looked at the girl in front of her. She got dazzled by her.

It’s been so long that, even though she saw photos of her she forgot how amazing Josie was. She looked carefully every detail of her face, without even realizing she was smiling and that she haven’t said anything yet.

Josie knew immediately what was happening to Penelope so she un-crossed her arms and blushed uncomfortably. Looking to a corner in the floor of the room she cleared her throat trying to get the other witch out of her trance.

Penelope chuckled “I almost forgot how beautiful you are”.

Josie froze, a few seconds later she spoke.

“Why did my mom brought you here? explain what the fuck are you talking about because I’m not buying any of this”

“Ow shit, you curse now huh? things have really changed”

Josie groaned.

“Okay okay” Penelope passed both of her hands through her face as if she was trying to clean it. “But first let me talk, let me explain myself, without any interruptions, please.”

Josie nodded.

She then explained everything. Well, not exactly, she hid the fact that she was fighting and had a lot of scars now, that she kind of dropped school and that she was now like a daughter to Caroline. The witch told her that she went searching for Caroline until she found her to help with the merge because as she said, she wouldn’t wait around and watch what was going to happen to Josie next. She told her that she was doing research duty, so Josie would’t have to worry about her.

Even with the silence that invaded the room Penelope could hear Josies’ brain trying to process what she just told her.

“This is not fair” Said Josie

“Not what I expected but ok”

“I’ve been working my ass out to get over you you know. When you leaved you let this open, like, us, I couldn’t get any closure and now I have someone by my side me who loves me and whom I love.” 

Those words. Those last words wrecked Penelope. After all they’ve been trough, after everything Penelope did both when they were together and after, she never heard any “I love you” for her but in, what, 3, 4 months? Josie was already telling people that she loved Danis. Penelope wanted to exit the room as fast as she could, she didn’t want the brunette to see her cry but she knew that she needed to get it all out so she just sucked the tears up and kept listening.

“It’s not fair that all those months that I waited for you you were just missing, not one message, or I don’t know, a letter or something. I got nothing. I waited for you but you turned into a ghost. Now that I’m starting to get over you you show up and what? Do you expect us to be together again? To be all puppies and rainbows again? No Penelope, you’re still that selfish bitch who doesn’t care about anyone but herself and I’m not going to fall for that again”

As Josie kept ranting Penelope got up and got closer to Josie, she then cupped her face and looked at her with a sad smile.

“Stop, Josie. Listen, I’m not here to try anything okay? I was alone at Christmas, you know how my family is, and Caroline brought me here to have Christmas with her. I knew that you wouldn’t like the idea but I couldn’t do anything. Besides I thought seeing you again would be nice, even if I knew how mad you would be” the witch chuckled “I know you have Danis, I know you are happy with him, and if you are saying already that you love him it’s because he’s doing a very good job” She let go of josies’ face, as a single tear fall. “I’m not going to be a problem to you anymore, don’t worry”

Penelope was leaving the room now and Josie just froze there, looking at the place were the raven haired girl was before, then she looked at the door and saw the other girl looking at her with sad eyes, ready to leave.

“You shouldn’t have come”

With a sad smile, Penelope left, leaving Josie with her thoughts.

Josie then realized what she said, she liked Danis, he made her feel save, he was funny and he let her have her space when she needed it, it’s true that sometime he was a bit distant but that’s just how he is. Danis was a good man but “love” it’s a big word and she didn’t knew yet if she felt that way towards him.

And she didn’t mean all that mean things she said to Penelope, she just wanted to hurt her but now she was regretting it.

Josie started crying more and more, she didn’t knew what she wanted anymore.

——

MG was reading a comic when he heard a knock at the door so he went to open the door expecting his best bro Kaleb to be the one at the other side but it wasn’t him.

“P?” He said screaming in surprise as he smiled and throw himself to her friends’ arms with a big bear hug.

“Heey hehehe slow down superman, you’re hurting me” But she didn’t let go of him. She really missed the boy.

“Come in, where have you been? well I know where but how it’s been, how are you? Did you make a new best friend cuz’ that’s taken”

“I swear baby you’re the only one in my life I didn’t cheat on you you have to believe me” Said Penelope adding a dramatic voice, putting her hand in her forehead.

Then both started laughing.

——

“Wow”

“Yeah, this one was from Germany, a wolf. Aaaand this one from Italy, and here we have Spain” Penelope was showing MG her scars, after she told him what happened while being in Europe the boy really wanted to see them.

“What was it, a witch, a wolf?”

“A bull. We went to see one of those, where people run after the bulls you know? and as soon as Caroline let her guard down I went after one of them but as you can see the bull won”

MGs’ face changed suddenly.

“Does Jo know about all of this?”

“Yes and no, she knows half of the history. It didn’t go well when told her that half-true version so I don’t think I’ll tell her about the truth.”

“She has the right to know”

“Yeah I know but, baby steps MG, baby steps”

“Well, you can spend the holidays with me! I’ll make sure you don’t get sad and bored. You have friends here P, let us help you”

“Ugh fiiine” Penelope pretended to be grossed out by all nice words but MG knew that wasn’t true.

——

It was about 4 AM when someone knocked in Penelopes’ door.

She decided that there was no way she was getting up at that hour, with that cold, it was freezing.

But the knock didn’t stop.

“I swear to fucking God it better be because someone’s fucking dying”

She then opened the door closing her eyes in discomfort as the lights from the halls hit her face. When her eyes adapted to the light she mid-opened them.

“Josie?” Penelope thought that she was too sleepy and her eyes decided to prank her like when you think there’s a murderer in your room when it’s just dirty clothes in the chair, an illusion

Josie entered the room without saying anything, with a lot of anger. When she was inside she faced the witch and crossed her arms.

Penelope looked at her and then away and then at her again, she still wasn’t sure if it was real or not and if it was it was all really uncomfortable.

“Umm…”

“I’ve talked to my mom” 

Penelope didn’t knew what to say, she just…

“Heh, yeah…” -ed the situation, you know, like a dumbass.

Josie then launched herself to Penelope at high speed and kissed her, hard. 

Penelope didn’t know what was happening but she was not stupid, she’s been dreaming about this for a long time, since the last time, when she left if we have to put a day. She kissed her back, leaning in, but letting Josie be the one in control.

It was long and passionate and it felt like their faces were on fire, it felt like they lips needed each others to keep existing. They felt… everything, it was like finally coming home, for both of them.

They stopped for a second to catch some air, and the raven haired girl made sure to not be pushing Josie to do anything she didn’t want to do, she let her enough time to think about what she was doing before restarting the kiss, and apparently she did because she took a shaky sight and a step back, closing her eyes hard, like she was tryin to erase what just happened.

“I c-I can’t. I just… no.” She didn’t even look at the other girl as she tried to excuse herself out of the room leaving an extra surprised and confused Penelope.

“What the f- what?” scream-whispered the witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> You can follow me on @maresdraws


	5. Gnomes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MG saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to put in the chapter summary it's just a bunch of diferent things.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @maresdraws

With her hands in her face, as if she was praying and with her eyes full open, Hope took a loud breath through her nose.

“And then she just…”

“Yeah” Said Penelope.

“But she said to you…”

“I know I fucking know you’re not helping” Said the witch without breathing.

“I’m trying to process”

“What I’m supposed to do now? Act like nothing happened? go and kiss her again? talk with her about it?”

“Not possible, she’s out with Danis” Said Hope as if it was not a big deal.

“OH MY GOD THE BOYFRIEND HOPE THE FUCKING BOYFRIEND I DID NOT REMEMBER”

“Okay calm the fuck down or I swear I’ll slap you”

Penelope “Uuughh”-ed and sinked her head in her hands.

“Why are you like this now? As long as I remember you guys used to make out every two days before you moved to Europe”

“Yeah but it was always me who initiated the kiss”

“And then she kissed you back. Like, every time”

“She didn-I di-it-IT’S DIFFERENT OK?” She sighed while Hope just looked at her with full open eyes and her browns up, like surprised but she didn’t want to get inside the mess those two had, it’s too complicated.

“Well, I think you should talk to Caroline first and ask her what has she told her daughter. Then, with all the information, come again and we’ll try to figure your next move. And bring MG I can’t do this alone. I can take a dragon but teenage drama? That’s just too much for me” 

——

Penelope stormed into Alaric’s office.

When she was about to open her mouth she realized there was no one there. 

Penelope did not expect the office to be empty, usually there was always someone inside. She did not know where to go next so she decided to go see if they were having some brunch or something.

There were some students but no sight of Caroline. 

Maybe the backyard?

The witch was getting angry. 

Penelope thought to herself “Ok, the school is big, and I haven’t look in a lot of places but c’mon they- OMG what if they finally hooked up? … Eew, no. Ew” 

Suddenly she started to hear some noises in the woods. Used to those situations she run inside the sea of trees searching for said noises. 

As she got deeper she heard them more and more loud and she could tell they were from a battle so she run faster.

She saw a shadow move super fast and she knew instantly that it was Caroline so she rushed to help her.

“Penelope” Shouted Alaric

“Alaric, what’s the target?”

Alaric was impressed. She didn’t ask useless questions, she got directly to what they are facing to know were to aim, and what spells she had to use.

“Gnomes, I think”

She then looked at him, skeptical af the answer.

“Like, a lot of them. Caroline is trying to put them all in the same place to trap them”

Penelope did not change her face.

She blinked a few times and sighed “the fuck is wrong with this place man?”

The witch leaved before Alaric could say anything else. 

“CAROLINE I’M HERE. DIAGNOSIS!!” She shouted where the action was.

“GNOMES, CURRENTLY TIDING THEM UP. NOT WEAKNESS KNOWN!!”

Penelope realized there was a fishing net prepared to fall upon the gnomes but she got a better idea.

“CONTAINMENT SPELL, SAY WHEN” Instructed the girl.

Alaric was there, with the rope from the trap prepared but he decided to let it go and let the supernaturals do they job.

As soon as Caroline got all the gnomes at the same place she instructed Penelope to do her spell.

“GO”

“IMPERIUM MONSTRUM”

The gnomes were now trapped in an invisible room so now they had time to think about what are were going to do.

The three of them were standing there, watching those little criatures jump and hitting around trying to brake the invisible walls

“Ok, I’m going to say it before you come up with a stupid idea. Those are not gnomes, definitely not”

The adults, that were one in each side of the girl looked at her. She did not return the look, she kept watching the not-gnomes, laughing at the sight of them stepping each other one time and again”

“I’m pretty sure those are gremlins” She said as she turned around and started to walk away.

“What are you d- Where are you going? Explain before you try to bail on us.” Shouted Alaric

“I’m getting MG, he’s the specialist in mythological weirdos but you didn’t knew that because you always hide everything instead of getting help. It’s cool though, nothing bad can happen right? I’ll be back in a bit” She raised her voice as she got far from them.

Alaric looked at Caroline angry, as she was her mother and he wanted her to punish Penelope for bad behavior.

“I mean, she’s not wrong”

Alaric just groaned, knowing that they were right but sticking to his thought of not putting the students under any danger, even if it meant hiding things from them.

——-

Penelope found MG in his room with Raphael, Landon and Kaleb.

“Hey boys”

The boys greeted her back and before they could start asking or initiating any kind of conversation she said:

“MG I need your help”

“Okay, coming, sorry dudes, duty calls. You can stay here if you want though.” He got up and grabbed his jacket

Penelope looked Raphael deadly in the eyes, remembering that time when Caroline said to her that Josie and him kissed.

It was not a big deal but Danis was not there, he was still out with Josie so she needed to redirect her anger.

The three boys noted that, mainly because even with MG being already out of the room she kept the stare. It was super weird, Kaleb and Landon eyes kept bouncing between the witch and the wolf and Raphael was just there, actually worried for his life.

“Penelope?” Said MG 

Penelope then hummed and closed the door.

——

“Okay so, I’m with Caroline and Alaric at the woods, and we have a bunch of small creatures trapped by one of my spells but I don’t know what they are and so I though about you and your mythological skills” explained Penelope as they walked to said location

“Ok. But I need more information”

“They think it’s gnomes but they are not, for sure”

“Explain”

“First, they have hats, but not pointy, tense hats, just like, pointy but with gravity working on them. Like that Zelda kid from the games”

“Link, yeah I'm familiar”

“Second, they are definitely not invisible and gnomes are”

“Strong point, no need to continue. They are not gnomes”

“I think they could be gremlins, or elves, maybe goblins I don’t know. Pretty sure they are elves though.”

“Not elves, those are invisible too”

They reached the point in the woods where Alaric and Caroline were waiting

“Hey guys” said MG

“Hey MG, we need your help” Replied Caroline

“Yeah, I’ll do my best, I’ve just seen those in draws and they tend to be different depending on the source. Boi this is so cool”

“I can see an ear here” Said Penelope

“Oh, Pointy, ok” pointed MG, writing it down in his pocket notebook. He always carries one in case he needs to document something.

“Are they even magic? I didn’t saw them make anything more than fighting” Said the witch

After some more observing and writing down MG finally said his verdict

“They are not gnomes, for obvious reasons” he looked at Penelope and both let a sarcastic chuckle as if it was obvious. “Not elves, not gremlins, those usually look like big-ass bats. And not dwarfs, those here are much more smaller than dwarfs and don’t have pointy ears and usually they have huge beards, no beard in this guys. Pretty sure they are goblins”

“Ok how do we defeat them?” Said Alaric

“No idea. I don’t know a lot about goblins and there’s not a lot of information on them I just know they’re crazy stupid, they can do fire spells, they are fireproof and they’re bad at cooperating” finger-counted MG

“Those guys are actually rare, they came all together being lonely creatures and they are not using their fire magic” Caroline was fascinated.

“They are stupid too so…” Stated Penelope

“In spider-man they come to life by some magic potion but are usually killed like any other, with pows and booms”

“Punches and kicks” Translated Penelope, knowing the boy was using the comics language

Alaric called Hope to join the party as it seem they were going hand to hand with 20-ish stupid but angry goblins.

——

After releasing them and winning the battle they returned to the school, it had been actually hard, goblins were slippery. 

“You look like shit” Hope said to Penelope

“Fuck you”

“Fuck me yourself you coward”

“What the fuck no, shit, ew”

“Y’all are weird” Said MG

“What the fuck?” Wild Josie appeared

They all stoped and looked at her. The whole group looked like a building fall over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually put a lot of effort and research in this I'm exhausted.
> 
> Thank you for making this fic have 100+ kudos I have absolutely no idea of what I'm doing so it's amazing to see that it actually makes sense to you, thank you. Gracias por tanto perdón por tan poco.
> 
> This chapter is uploaded early since I'm traveling on the weekend and I'll not bring my computer with me so, no update this weekend.


	6. A hot shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danis being an ass, mama Caroline and a really hot after-party shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me in Tumblr @maresdraws
> 
> Thank you so much for the kuddos, never expected this to actually get readers.

“I’ve been gone for like, 10 hours. Can’t you guys just stay out of trouble for half a day?” Said Josie looking at the group, scanning them from toes to the top of their heads, avoiding at all costs to look at Penelope but failing, she took too many quick peeks at her to make sure she was fine. 

They all had dirty clothes and scratches everywhere, blood also dripping from some of the wounds.

“I’m going inside” mumbled The Boyfriend™ with a big frown.

Josie looked at him go, silently, with both annoyance and sadness in her face, crossing her arms.

Taking advantage of that uncomfortable situation, Penelope looked at Hope, eye-asking her for help to get out of there.

“Bitch I wanna get out of here too” whispered the trihibrid to her friend

“It wasn’t a big deal baby just some little troublemakers we had to face but it’s over now, you don’t have to worry” Alaric calmed down her daughter, leading her inside the building. 

Caroline followed them helping him to explain what happened.

The others followed, they were exhausted. And also they needed a shower.

“Hope, dude, did you see that?”

“I don’t know P, I see a lot of things you’ll have to be a bit more specific here”

“I mean the boyfriend thing, is everything ok with them?”

“Don’t know, it’s hard to tell with those two”

“I swear if he’s hurting her I’m knocking him out”

“Eeeeasy. It’s relationship shit. You never have to get involved in those, it never ends well. Well sometime you can if something reeeeally bad is happ…”

“Yeah it’s better for me to keep my hands clean” Penelope had a smirk in her face and that was never a good sign in her.

“You’re getting involved aren’t you?”

Penelope was already half a way to get inside the school.

———

A door knocking, a crack from that same door opening, and then, A girl.

There was Penelope, at Danis’ door with a hand above her head, like she was holding the side of the door frame. The other hand was in her waist and her body rested in one of her feets, the same as the door frame hand side, the other leg crossed in front of the first one. Penelope liked to show up like that. It makes others think she knows everything about them, she had control over the situation.

“Hey, Danis” She said his name with disgust, it really is a stupid name to have, she thinks. 

He stared at her, confused.

“Oh, sorry did I catch you playing with your weiner? Did you get to finish or did whatever fight you had with Josie not got you horny enough hm? You should try porn”

“The fuck you want?”

“You know, I’ve heard that you are a nice kid, that you are caring and sweet, but I’m seeing more of a drunk old man in his sixties vibe, you know those whose lives are just so shitty that they only get comfort by making others feel like your problems are caused by them”

“I’m still not getting the fuck you want”

“I’ll understand that you already know who I am. And not just who I am in this school but also in Josies life so I’ll save us both the explanation”

Danis laughed

“That’s why you’re here? She’s over you so you can try, but she is not going back to you. You screwed up so bad that she doesn’t even want to mention your name. She’s better with me”

“Yeah, see, that’s were your drunk old men alter ego, who I’m naming Tom now because your name it’s just horrible, shows up. I’m not trying to get her back, in fact I’ve been avoiding her, kinda. The thing is, Tom, I don’t fucking trust you”

“You don’t know my life” Danis was getting upset.

“No, that’s true, I do not. But I’m a bitch too and we can smell each other and man, you stink. Not just because you probably don’t shower and you try to hide it with a full bottle of cologne, but because I can see your bullshit from a mile away and I’m not going to let you hurt her, she doesn’t deserve another heartbreak”

“You know I get it. She’s your ex and she’s super hot. Maybe you forgot because it’s been a long time for you but I saw her naked a few hours ago and damn, so I can understand but she’s with me now. You’re ancient history.” 

Penelope had a smirk now, leaning in the door frame with her arms crossed, still half in the hallway since the boy didn’t let her come in, neither wanted she.

“I’ve almost died a few times now for her safety. Even with her hating me. And now I’m back, I don’t even care about fucking her. I mean she probably needs an orgasm It’s probably been a long time for her too but I’m just trying to protect her, and I can swear to every God we have in this multi religion world that if I see her suffer because of you I’m not holding back. And I’m like one of those mothers that turn into hulk when their babies are in danger when it comes to Josie, so be careful”

“Who do you think you are? A war Goddess? Queen of Josie? She is good with me I’m taking care of her. You came here like you own her but you are just a little puppy that has been abandoned by her owner because she doesn’t love you anymore so you try by every way you have to get back to her but baby, she doesn’t want to anymore. So shoo, away doggy”

“God it’s like being in sixth grade again even your come backs are boring” she groaned out loud “I’ll have my eyes and ears in you, so try to hide now all your shit and behave with her. You can resume your big boy masturbating session now.”

Danis was trying to defend himself as Penelope got away but she didn’t even heard a single thing, her head was already in something else.

——

“Hey”

“Penelope hey” Caroline looked at her “Why haven’t you take care of you wounds yet? Those can get infected, come here” She was full in mom mode now, taking the young one by the arm and getting her first aid kid out to heal her still open wounds. 

Penelope did go to change her clothes but she didn’t have time to take care of the cleaning herself section, she had to have a few words with her new proclaimed nemesis, first.

“Caroline”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you told Josie about me?”

“I didn’t told Josie about you she already knew you silly”

“You understood me”

Caroline sighted. “She got… Intense. She was so mad that I brought you here and she wanted to know why and I didn’t knew you told her a whole different story. You shouldn’t had lied to her Penelope she was going to find out anyway you know her, she doesn’t give up and she had already doubts in our first version about us being friends”

“I know I know it’s just… tch. I’m trying, I’m trying to not get things more messed up but everything it’s confusing right now. And it’s not helping that she’s with that guy, whom I don’t trust a bit”

“I know kiddo, just a few more days and then if you want to stop working with me after all this it’s fine, I understand”

“No way, I’m fighting for her until I either way can’t no more or because we find a cure”

“Penelope, thank you” Caroline got up and take both of Penelope hands in her own. “You are giving so much of you to take care of my child, even with all you have going on in your own life. I’m so grateful that Jo has someone like you in her life, even if it’s in the shadows.”

“I would give everything for her you know that. She’s been one of the few reasons I had to smile, to go trough the day. My life with her was so much better. I can’t let that sunshine she is to just fade away by an unfair decision someone made years ago.”

Caroline hugged her for a long time.

“Okay kiddo, but it’s your holidays too and you should have a good time or at least some relax time, try to enjoy these days because after this we’re going back to work.”

“That’s gonna be hard without a car…”

“I’m not giving you my c… You know what if I don’t give the keys to you you’ll probably steal them so just ask me. At least that way I know you took it.”

“Ok mom” Penelope liked to mess around when Caroline did mom things with her. She loved mama Caroline.

“You should go to that party in the woods, If I go I’ll take all the fun out, teenagers don’t like to see adults there so I need you to go and be my representative”

“You know what? Maybe I will” She needed the booze.

“That’s my girl”

And with that she took a very quick shower and changed. Hope and Penelope reunited and were now heading to the party.

———

“You are hopeless girl. pft going after him… I mean, sometimes he deserves it but he’s nice, most of the time.”

“Most of the time is not enough and I’m sure it’s much worse of what you guys see”

“Well, we are in a anti-Danis and anti-exes party now so you’re getting some tonight” Hope wanted Penelope to forget about Josie for at least one night and was decided to be her wingman, well, wingwoman for the night.

“No, thanks” She laughed like it was all a joke, but Hope was being serious.

———

“Ok, I have two possible girls, one is the blonde, the one next to the guy with the guitar, and the other one is that cute brunette in the improvised alcohol table”

“Hope I appreciate the eff…”

“Nope, chose”

“I mean, if I had to pick one, the cute brunette. But that’s not…”

“Then gooo. Talk to her”

“I don’t think so” Penelope was now checking out the girl and she had to say, she is pretty fine.

Hope groaned, she could see in her friends’ eyes that she wanted to but she knew that she would feel guilty. Even if she wasn’t with Josie anymore.

So she sighed and grabbed the witch wrist, leading her to the cute girl.

“Hi, this is my friend Penelope and she wants a drink but she got nervous. She tends to do that when she thinks a girl is cute, can you help her? I need to go do a thing bye”

Hope got away enough to see but not be seen. Penelope and the girl were talking, and then laughing and flirting, a lot.

After like, twenty minutes they were eating each other mouthes. Did Penelope really had the entire school in a chokehold? Damn, this girl.

“My work here is done” Proud sister.

——

Penelope leaved the party around 3 AM, alone. Hope got jealous and got some herself. 

The raven haired girl didn’t want to be a party killer so she just told her friend she was leaving because she was tired and that she could stay if she wanted to. She did want to.

Penelope got her things to take a long late shower. She liked to have some privacy, showers for her are a happy place, it makes her feel like all you’ve done trough the day stays behind, like a chance to start a whole new day without having to think about yesterday. And the smell of soap always makes her smile so she takes showers every chance she gets. Not to mention that these days she needs to let the day behind, she’s been in the school for 3 days and she’s already tired of the situation.

Penelope stepped out of the shower feeling new. She grabbed the towel and when she turned around to face the mirror she heard a door

“JoJo, hey” The raven haired witch was surprised, she didn’t expect anyone to show up in the bathroom at 4 AM, even less if that ‘anyone’ was Josie. True, it was party night but people usually pee in the woods. And she thought Josie was sleeping as she didn’t saw her in the party.

“Hey”

They stayed there, looking at each other without saying anything.

Usually Penelope should have said something, she tends to be more smug in situations like this. She liked to tease Josie, it was fun to see the brunette all flustered because of her. The witch loved the way she looked at the floor, with her head slightly tilted and she knew that Josie liked it too, to be pushed a bit by Penelope braveness when it came to exalting her or to bring up the sexual tension they obviously still got but Penelope was tired of trying, of it always ending up with Josie being mad at her. She had enough last time.

“I was… well needed, I mean I still need, just- Bathroom, I…” This time it was her turn to get dazzled by Penelopes’ beauty.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course, bathroom” Penelope saw Josie with towels and shampoo, she knew she wanted to shower “you can take a shower if you want to, I’m not looking unless you want me to” and laughed.

Josie went silent, she didn’t even made one noise, nothing.

“I was joking, it’s not-“ she sighed “Sorry”

The toilet flushed and Josie got out. She got closer to Penelope.

“I saw you, In the party. With Martha”

Dramatic silence.

“Oh”

Josie put her things in the sink, looking directly at Penelope, and then she put her shirt in the floor, then her bra. When she was fully naked, she got the other witch hand and leaded her inside the shower. 

Again, Penelope was not stupid, and decided to have another shower. She loved being clean after all

——  
——

It was around 10 PM when Josie realized that Danis was not going to go to her to apologize, she haven’t seen him since they came back from the date and that was almost 3 hours ago so it was time for her to make the move.

“Finally” said Danis as he opened the door to find his girlfriend standing at the door. “I was going to talk to you but I had things to do” he didn’t, he binge watched a few movies in his room, waiting for Josie to show up so he wouldn’t have to be the one apologizing.

“Hi, can I come in?” Josie was sad, she did’t like it when they have arguments, they both get pretty upset and most of the times they end up screaming at each other. When Penelope left she understood the power of standing up for yourself, the ability to say no when you don’t want to do something, she learned what self-care felt like.

“Yeah, go ahead”

Josie sat in the bed

“Danis I’m not here to apologize, I didn’t do anything wrong. I want us to talk about what happened and to you to understand why what you did was wrong”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, you’re just uptight”

“Danis just because I didn’t want to have sex in a public park doesn’t mean I’m uptight. It’s just inappropriate and it didn’t help that you kept insisting”

“Yeah I know I know, no means no and all that but I drove you there and paid dinner, you own me that at least”

“I don’t owe you anything, I wanted to pay for my meal but you didn’t let me, and the problem here is that you won’t admit that what you did, I repeat, was wrong. You let me there alone for almost an hour because you needed ’space to think’”

“You know, I beat that if it was that Penelope chick that touched you you wouldn’t had any problem”

“What?”

“Your crazy ex-girlfriend was here a few hours ago, talking about how much she wanted to fuck you and threatening me to ‘behave’ with you if I didn’t want her to beat me.”

Josie didn’t expect that. Well, after all she stormed in her room, kissed her and then left without any kind of explanation a night ago. Maybe Josie encouraged her to think they still had a chance. Maybe Josie wanted them to have another chance. No, that’s in the past, Josie is better without her, she has Danis now and even with his douchebag moments she likes to be with him, he’s nice most of the time.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Yes, sorry. Look, Penelope doesn’t mean anything to me anymore ok? I’m with you, but you have to learn to control yourself from time to time. I don’t want to be like this, I hate arguments” Josie put her puppy eyes in the plate, knowing he would drop the ‘I’m mad’ face.

“Okay baby, come here” He hugged her, knowing that if he dropped the argument now maybe he would be able to get the sex he couldn’t get before.

——

Usually when a couple have sex late in the night they sleep together but Josie didn’t want to spend the night in her boyfriends’ room so she waited for him to fall asleep, knowing that it wouldn’t take much time and then sneaked out.

She arrived to her room, got in her PJs’ and got inside her blankets, And rolled around, a lot. After an hour of not being able to sleep she decided to go to the party that some of the wolfs organized in the woods, they remember them being lit, everyone showed up to those. Maybe MG was there, or Raphael. 

Not her best idea though. As soon as she got there she saw Penelope and another girl making out, that girl being one of her classmates.

She didn’t stayed even ten minutes, she returned to the school and decided to try to sleep, but it was impossible, again. For different reasonsthis time she found herself rolling around in her bed one more time, trying to find the best position to rest.

Josie couldn’t stop thinking about Penelope and Martha. Were they a thing? was it just a casual make out? She didn’t care, Penelope was not in her live anymore, she hated her. But what if she is starting something with that girl? She felt a pain in her heart. A pain she recognized, heartbreak, jealousy, madness. She was not letting herself fall for the raven haired girl again so she decided to clear her mind with a shower. It was late but she didn’t care, everyone was either at the party or already asleep.

A shower never hurts, and damn, that shower did everything but hurt.

———  
———

They were still inside the shower, exhausted from the ‘exercise’ they just had, exhausted in each others arms.

Josie melted in Penelopes’ arms, both panting. She missed her so much, she couldn’t help but stay there, full opened eyes, knowing that what she did was wrong, but it felt so right that she decided to feel bad about it later.

Penelope embraced Josie, like she was holding her, loving every moment but knowing what needed to be done now that things got serious.

“Josie”

“Hm?” She was still trying to process what just happened.

“We should talk”

“Yeah. We should”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write something about Danis my face does that thing, like when you smell shit you know?
> 
> Sorry if anyones' name is Danis but it just sounds stupid. Danis. See?
> 
> I think I'll make this a two parts fic, to let things flow. I'm just full on ideas but there's a big point when everything changes and it would be good to have them separately.
> 
> Seriously, thanks to all of you who leave all those nice comments, you give me live.


	7. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me in Tumblr @maresdraws

Penelope opened her room door hoping she could be able to get some sleep, it has been one of the most exhausting days of her live, more mentally than physically this time.

She almost got a heart attack when she turned around to face her bed. 

“FUCK” She took a few seconds to process the fact that Hope was in her bed at 6 AM, she made sure to lock the door. The trihibrid was lying with her stomach facing down, elbows in the bed and hands cupping her face. It was clear that she was excited about something, she had a huge grin and her feets were moving up and down. Like she was a little kid. “You almost killed me”

Hope didn’t say a word, she waited to see what Penelope had to say, even though she could imagine exactly what happened. 

“How did you get in? I locked the door”

“We have spells for that” 

Hope couldn’t stop smiling

“What?” Penelope started to undress to get in her PJs’

“It’s 6 AM baby”

“Damn, when did you learn the hours?” Penelope was trying to change the subject or at least avoid to talk about what just happened.

“How is Martha?”

“Hot, thanks. It was good, the sex” The witch sat down in the bed, facing her friend. Hope turned around, holding her head with one hand and looking at Penelope.

“Mhm, yeah, cool cool” Her smile got even bigger. “Was Josie there too?”

Penelope wished she had a drink so she could do a spit take.

“Wha’?”

“Y’know, something weird happened to me a few hours ago”

“Oh it’s that so?”

“Yeah, I came to your room looking for you, you know, to make sure you were okay because I’m that good in friendships, and you weren’t here. I knew you weren’t at Marthas’ cuz I saw her in the woods when I left. Then I thought about the possibility of you being with Josie and guess what? Her room was empty too!” Hope sat, with her legs crossed. Meanwhile Penelope was unable to properly function so she decided to just listen. “Of course I imagined she was with Danis so I didn’t even bother going there. Then I was about to go to my room thinking that maybe you were having an ‘alone night joint’”. She air-quoted. “I know you do that sometimes but I had nothing to loose and I was still drunk. Then it came to me, showers. You told me that one time that you loved showers. And you could never imagine what I heard at the showers”

Penelope gulped 

“Shit” Penelope was amazed by Hopes detective skills

“Yeah that was one, along with ‘OH Penelope’ or ‘don’t stop’ or ‘oh my god Penny’”

“That was Martha, we reunited in the bathroom. For the sex”

“Good try kiddo, but no. It was Josie, girl, she’s the only one you let call you ‘Penny’. The sex was with Jo, wasn’t it?” Hope was really enjoying all that.

“Okay fine it was Josie yeah. But it wasn’t me who started it I swear, she was going to shower and I made a joke and she got naked in front of me like, looking me straight in the eyes and then she pulled me inside the shower, with her. I mean what was I supposed to do, say no?”

“I mean you could have done that. Don’t get me wrong I’m happy that you two are reconciliation but not like this. She has a boyfriend”

“Ugh don’t get me started” The witch rolled her eyes “Can we talk about this another day? Josie agreed with me, we need to have a conversation, after said conversation I promise I’ll come to you and we’ll talk about it. Right now I’m just too tired for this”

Penelope throw her hands to her head in order to cover her eyes and took support in her knees

“Do you want me to stay? I haven’t slept either”

“…Yes” Penelope affirmed, almost whispering in a very sad voice, holding tears.

The trihibrid got one pair of pants she knew she could borrow from a drawer and got her bra off as fast as she could to avoid letting her friend alone at the bed for too long. The raven haired girl waited in the same position she was, looking at the floor now, fighting to hold the tears in.

When Hope was inside the blankets she patted beside her to indicate her friend she could relax now.

Penelope immediately little spooned and Hope hugged her, then Penelope bawled her eyes out

“I’m so tired” she said between sobs

“I know baby, I know. I’m here”

Penelope hold tighter to Hopes’ arms, and cried until she fall asleep.

———

Hope leaved early in the morning and Penelope decided to wake up with her so she could spend the day with her brother.

Penelope hugged her friend and waited until she was out of her sight. She was really lucky to have friends like Hope and she knew that.

As she was about to close the door, a foot blocked the action.

“You come to my room to lecture me, and then you bang a girl the next day?” Danis, hero of no one

He got her in the first half, not gonna lie but then ‘you bang a girl’ like it was not his girl who she banged last night. Penelope could not hold it and she started laughing.

“Yeah, haha, a girl” She still laughed “You’re so lucky I don’t wanna hurt Josie.” She couldn’t stop laughing. “Bye melon head”

Penelope closed the door before Danis could say anything else.

———

“Hiiiiii”

“Hey P, how are you?” Caroline was having a morning walk that Penelope joined.

“Fine, fine. Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not you know that”

“Cool cool”

“So, how are you doing? Better?” Caroline knew Penelope was having a hard time in the Salvatore School

“No, not much, but I’d rather not speak about it, not now.”

“I respect that, you’re not obligated to tell me something you don’t want to” 

“You’re a gift for this world ms. Forbees did you knew that?”

“I do” she said with a half smile

“So, as the good soul you are, do you think you could let your car to your favorite former daughter-in-law?”

“That depends on what are you thinking to do with it”

“Nasty stuff. No, ok sorry. I’m planning on doing a surprise visit to Markus”

“Fine, that’s cool. Will you return or will you sleep there?”

“I don’t know mom, probably going to be murdered by her girlfriend so…”

“Awesome, I’ll start preparing the funeral then”

“Cool thanks” Penelope run back to the school to get the keys and prepared everything she needed for the adventure

———

Josie woke up just in time to dinner. She really didn’t want to leave her room but she was super hungry

She avoided everyone at the dining room, she didn’t find any of her friends and she didn’t want to eat beside her boyfriend, not after what she did last night.

Josie eat as fast as she could without choking herself and got to her room again to hide for a few more hours.

When she opened the door she found Hope and MG sitting in her bed with the ‘welcome home mom’ sign but turned around, now showing the word ‘intervention’.

“What are you doing in my room?”

“An intervention, for you” answered Hope

“We’re worried about you Jo” added MG

“An intervention about what?” Josie was kind of confused

“Posie” Said both of them at the same time

Josie just stood there with a confused face

“Y’know like, Penelope and Josie, mashed up, like your ship name. Posie” MG was the one that came up with that name and he was so so proud he convinced Hope to use it.

“What are you talking ab…”

“Don’t even try honey, I caught you two in the showers yesterday and I know about the kiss too”

“We thought we could help you” MG knew his friend was in pain and he really wanted that to change.

“okay, fine” Josie gave up on the acting and decided to accept her friends support.

“Why did you kiss her? Do you still have feelings for her?” Hope said

“That’s the thing, I’m not sure. I mean I had them in the past, after the brake up I mean, but then she leaved and it was my fault and that got me both messed up and a better person and then she just appears out of smoke and and, I don’t know what to do anymore”

“Jo it’s okay we know it’s been hard, we’re not blaming you” MG tried to calm her down 

“Josie, I’m sorry to say this, but you shouldn’t have slept with her that was wrong. I know that it was not that simple, and you may be denying it but I, well we think that you may still be in love with her but you have to think about the people that is besides you know, meaning Danis. and about what is best for you right now” Hope said

“I know, Danis doesn’t deserve this and I knew that but I spend time with Penelope anyways and nothing I could do now it’s going to fix what I did”

“Let me ask you a question. Why do you like Danis?” Asked Hope

“I-I don’t know he’s a good guy, he’s nice and he lets me have my space and he takes me places. My dad likes him too. Being with him is…”

“Easy?” Hope knew exactly what Josie was doing. Things with Penelope were big, always big. Their whole relationship was filled with all kind of emotions and all kind of stories. They had strong feeling for each other that they both tried to hide and failed to do so.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself Jo, you’re going to explode some day. You’re pushing yourself too much and too hard” MG was really worried, Josie was having a mental break down almost every day and that was not healthy.

“As I see it, you have two options here Jo, you can 1-Think seriously about who you want to be with or 2 and my favorite- get some time to yourself, to think, to heal yourself before giving you to anyone else” Hope knows how important it is to take some time to yourself from time to time “either way, we’re going to be here for you”

“Always” MG added

“Thanks guys” Josie was crying now.

they had a group hug.

They kept talking and thinking, trying to find any possible way to Josie to go that involved her being completely happy. And they did find one, they agreed it was the best decision, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but I wasn't inspired to write, I wanted to give you an update though so here we are.


	8. The room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can follow me on Tumblr @maresdraws
> 
> Thank you for all the kuddos

It was around 8 PM when Penelope returned from her brothers house and she had to say that it went pretty good, she had a good time. It seemed like Markus girlfriend, Carla, understood that everything Penelope did to her so many years ago was because the witch was just a kid feeling overprotective of her brother, that her anger towards her had actually nothing to do with her. At first it was weird but after some hours they became good friends and ended up talking about everything the three of them, Penelope usually don’t open up that easily but she seemed to understand everything Penelope was going through.

She came back happy, with a smile in her face and singing along to the radio.

The moment she entered the school she saw Josie standing up in the principal doors stairs, waiting. Then she approached the car with a worried look.

Penelope immediately stopped and got out of the car to see what happened.

“Josie what are you doing here did something-“ Penelope was interrupted by a hug.

“I though something happened to you” Josie muffled in Penelope shoulder “that you were kidnapped or-“ looked Penelope in the eyes with a sad look “that you… that you just left, again… without saying anything” now the siphoner was looking at the floor, embarrassed of what she just said, of letting the witch know that she still cared for her, for them.

“Josie, hey, look at me” she got her chin up softly “I’m here, I didn’t left. I’m not going away at least until we put some peace between us. Until we have some closure I promise” Penelope was still holding Josie in her arms, just like Josie was.

Josie felt her heart sink, Penelope was going to leave eventually, she knew that but as much as she wanted to force herself to feel that that’s what she wanted, for Penelope to leave, her heart betrayed her. Maybe she didn’t want her to go away anymore.

“What if I don’t want closure?” 

Penelope was speechless, she did not expect that. And then the brunette took a step back.

“I mean, well, I just-I’ve” Josie took a deep breath “Look, I’ve been thinking and I can’t just cut off all contact with you. It doesn’t feel right you’ve been one of the biggest events in my life, you still are and I don’t want to lose you”

“That’s the problem Josie, I’m just one event in your life. I don’t want to live like that anymore. I mean, I’m doing all of this for you, I try hard and It hurts every day we don’t get any answer because I know what could happen to you, and I don’t mind putting myself at risk for you I don’t want any rewards, but I don’t like being just another story”

“No Penny you’re not-“

“Josie Please, I’ve been always in second place. I can’t even remember one single time you actually cared more about me than for any other thing that came up. I’ll always love you, believe me I tried not to, but I can’t live like that anymore.”

“Penelope I’m sorry if that’s how I made you feel, I’m so sorry” Did Josie really made Penelope feel this miserable, this alone? Josie felt bad because it surely seemed like she did.

“S’okey” It was not but what was she supposed to say?

Josie sighed.

“No it’s not” Josie was the one cupping Penelopes face now, as softly as she lifted her chin up before. Penelope melted at her touch. 

Josie understood now why Penelope wanted to stop trying but she was not going to let what they had to fade away.

“C’mon let’s go inside, it’s freezing” Penelope offered her arm for Josie to grab it and they started walking.

Suddenly The raven haired girl stopped and stared hard ahead of her.

“What?”

“I forgot about the car I have to park it if I don’t want your mother to kill me”

Josie chuckled 

“Yeah you should” Then she smirked at her and started running to the car “Shotgun!!”

“Pfft You have to be shotgun you don’t know how to drive!!” Penelope laughed and joined Josie in the running, just for fun.

———

Both of them entered Penelopes room laughing non stop

“I swear he said that. He even got a cross out like, a big one.” 

“Shadyyyy, scaryyy” Josie said making ghost noises while the other girl laughed.

“Okay now, can you explain how is it that you ended up in my room? I expected you to sleep in yours” The witch waited for an answer with a smirk in her face.

“Oh, well you caught me” Josie laughed nervously “I thought that since we are trying all that ‘friends’ thing we could, for one last night, forget about all that happened those last two years and just, spoon or smthn’” Josie explained shyly, saying those last words between her teeth. 

“I like that. But since we’re being girlfriends for one last time… I think it’s my turn” The witch approached her provisional-girlfriend slowly, step by step.

“Your turn?” The brunette was confused. That was until she felt soft cold lips upon hers.

Josie thought about pulling away, but she decided to just let herself go.

A soft kiss turned into a hard one, then soft again, like they were trying to make it last longer, to enjoy the peace they brought to each other before going any further.

Slowly, and by the hand, they moved towards the bed.

And this time, they made love.

——

Penelope woke up with a full arm asleep and she got annoyed about it until she realized why.

Then a smile and a warm feeling invaded her body.

But life it’s just brief moments of happiness and that’s what she got, but then she remembered all the previous days, months, years. And remembered a word.

Friends.

Not a nice word when it’s about the love of your life.

Even with all that in mind she decided to just enjoy what the world was giving her. She decided that all that could wait until after Josie woke up.

What she didn’t knew was that Josie was just pretending to be asleep so she could spend more time with Penelope, more time in her arms, wrapped up in her perfume, in her warmth. 

But they had to get up eventually, exit they comfort bubble and try to return to the new reality they made, were they were friends again, back to stage one.

——— 

The next days were calm, easy, more than what Penelope thought

Josie not only decided it was time for her to join Caroline in her morning runs but she thought it was time for Penelope to do the same. So the morning after their last night she knocked on Penelope door, already dressed in her sport outfit, and persuaded the witch until she followed along.

The rest of the day they had their own lives, spending every two or tree afternoons together, some days going to town, others doing nothing, others friend-cuddling in the roof while making up their own constellations.

Both girls decided to push aside their feelings and take it slow, denying the fact that they were in love with each other and playing to be ‘just friends and nothing else’, as Penelope told Hope several times now.

———

“Josie what are you doing?” Said Penelope with a playful smile

Josie showed up in Penelopes room at 10 PM and wrapped her head with a scarf in order to block her view.

“Y’know, the whole thing about a surprise is, well surprising you and if I tell you what I’m doing we’re losing the whole point about this”

“This is kidnaping did you knew that?”

“Try me bitch” Josie answered

“Okay okay, I’ll just walk. Deep down I’m intrigued” She laughed

After a few falls and laughs they finally arrived to their destiny.

“Okay are you ready Penny?”

“Yeah I’m ready JoJo”

Then Josie removed the scarf so she could see.

Penelope froze as soon as she realized were they were.

It was a room they found back when they were dating. They were wondering around in the prohibited basement, Alaric used it to store things there but it was supposed to be used as a secret room, a room that could only be opened with a combination of two keys. They reformed the room back then, making it cozier, they had a double sized bed in one corner, just the mattress and a few blankets and cushions with a small TV at the end of the bed. They even bought a second hand Play Station to hide there. The room was lighted by little light bulbs that were attached to pins that were holding photos of both of them. They also had a little closet with some emergency clothes and a chest of drawers to put the games, movies and board games.

“I found your key in your room one day while I was cleaning up. Good hiding but next time nail back the floor instead of putting a carpet on top of it” Josie smiled when she saw Penelope smiling flustered at her. “I kept mine.” She looked at the keys, then she stared at the door “When I had them both in my hand I wanted to trow them away, they reminded me of you and It wasn’t in a good way, they brought a lot of pain.” Josie looked at the floor and then at Penelope. “But now it's different, things have changed. I like the way you make me feel and I enjoy spending time with you so I thought, why not??. I’ve spent all day tiding up, two years cause a lot of dust and some lights were broken but I think I did a good job at least I hope so”

Penelope was now dazzled in Josies eyes, smiling subtly. What Josie did melted the witch heart, she loved that room and she loved spending time with her girl in there and it meant a lot to her that Josie fixed and brought her back there.

Josie chuckled at Penelopes look, and gave her one of the keys.

Then they both opened the door and it was perfect, everything was even better than what she remembered and it smelled like red fruits, one of her favorite smells.

Penelope hugged the taller girl and then she throw herself to the bed, deeply smiling at the memories it brought to her.

———

It was 1 AM when Josies stomach roared and Penelope decided to go grab a snack.

While she was in the kitchen a voice came up behind her.

“There you are”

Penelope turned around to see Danis, trying to hide in the shadows but failing to do so.

“Hey salmon-face, you're back, how was the trip to your parents house??” Hope told the witch that she heard Danis was going to his parents for a few days to help with some Christmas decoration.

“It was because of you” He said angrily. “Everything was fine before you came and now she dumped me, are you happy now?”

Penelope was processing

“But everything will be ok, I’ll be with her in this dark days that are coming and we’ll be together again” Danis was coming closer to Penelope

“The fuck? Dark da-What are you sa-“ Penelope got interrupted by a cold feeling in her stomach, and then the absence of it.

She looked down, blood, and instinctively she tried to cover it with her hands.

Danis moved to get a kitchen towel, and as he cleaned the big knife up he said

“Have fun”

And then she was alone, without even the ability to scream for help, as she was already falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ow shit, here we go again
> 
> I'm sorry I'm a bitch for drama and I'm keeping the domestic Posie for later.
> 
> You knew something was going to happen with Danis. Fucking Danis
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and uninspired. Also the Steven Universe movie came up and I needed to draw some fanart ooppps.


	9. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie decided to take care of Penelope with Danis help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @maresdraws

~2 weeks earlier~

“Jo!!”

Lizzie stoped her sister in the hall

“Hey Lizz” 

“Did you heard? The devil has returned”

“Yeah Lizzie, I’ve heard” Josie was tired of Lizzies bitchness when it came to Penelope.

“Don’t you dear speak to her, don’t even look at her, that gives her power”

“A bit late” whispered the brunette.

“Jo, you’re my sister and I love you, you know that. But that girl it’s like your kryptonite. She has a big effect in you and every time she’s around you get hurt. It’s not fair for me to see you like that”

Josie sighted, of course her sister made it about herself when she had nothing to do with the situation.

“Lizz, I swear, I’m not interested in her anymore, you can relax” Josie lied, without even realizing she was.

“Okay, but I’ll keep an eye on her”

“Okay no, Lizzie here me out. You’re not getting involved in this, it’s my problem to fix if I feel the need to do something about it. And I swear to every God we have in this multi religion world, if you speak with her, if you try to do anything without my consent, you’ll no longer be my tsister. It’s my life and it’s my decision. You did enough already. Are we clear? Please say yes”

“Yes fine, geez no need to be like that”

———

Lizzie returned to her room frustrated, she wanted Penelope to go away and leave them alone once and for all. She had to think of something to do, a plan.

Penelope hurted her sister a lot and every time she did, Josie had a hard time. That always meant for Lizzie to be left aside. Josie was too sad to care about her and spending time with her was boring and depressive.

What could she do?

Obviously Josie could not know that, whatever Lizzie was going to do it was related to her if she didn’t want her sister to stop talking to her so she needed to be subtle and quiet about it.

She made a full plan.

Penelope was going to be around until after the Christmas brake so she had a few weeks. Bit by bit she had to become Penelope ‘friend’ or at least not a mortal enemy, something that Lizzie would not like but that needed to be done. After that, the plan was simple, put her under a controlling spell to make her write a letter saying how much Penelope hated Josie and how she was going away to let her be with Danis.

Well, of course, Danis could help. He wasn’t fond of Penelope neither so he could help in the process of making Penelope look evil in the eyes of Josie. That would make everything easier.

That being thought of, Lizzie went to speak to Josies boyfriend.

———

“What do you think? It’s a good plan. No one it’s the bad one, just Penelope. I named it ‘the penexorcism’” Lizzie explained the whole plan to Danis, who listened carefully.

“I don’t know Lizz, It seems that Josie is not fond of her anyways. And this could backfire to us easily” 

“Oh c’mon, it’s always the same with these two, Josie hates her, Penelope sticks around and the moment you turn around BAM they’re ripping each others clothes off. Look, You hate her, I know that, just imagine how your relationship could be if Penelopes ghost wasn’t going around in Josies mind anymore. This benefits you, me and Josie, everyone’s going to be happy. Well, Penelope won’t but hell’s worst and she keeps ruling it every day so… what do you say?”

Danis sighted.

Just one wrong step and Josie could know about it, that it was all because of them and Danis didn’t want to lose her, despite of what some thought he really loved her.

“Give me a day or two to think about it”

“Fine, but every day counts, so be fast making a decision”

Then Lizzie leaved, if Danis didn’t want to enter the ‘penexorcism’ she was going to do it anyways but it would be harder and Lizzie really wanted Penelope to leave.

———

Some days after their talk, the boy showed up in Lizzies room.

“I’ll do it” Danis was angry.

The night before, Penelope showed up in his room lecturing him on how to be a good boyfriend like, really? Who did she think she was? Danis didn’t need any advice or any threat, his relationship was almost perfect to him. 

But he knew that something was happening with Josie. She didn’t put any effort in the sex and the next morning she was gone. Not an apology, not a breakfast in the bed, not even a text explaining why she was not there to great her boyfriend in the morning. How could she? After what an honorable thing Danis did, forgiving her and not breaking up with Josie after the fight.

He knew that Penelope was behind that. He knew. She was messing with her at the same time she was banging Hope as he saw that morning, watching the witch come out of Hopes room, half dressed.

His blood was boiling. Thanks God he didn’t knew about what happened in the showers that same night…

———

Some days of planning went by.

They decided to lean on the ‘make Josie hate Penelope’ part of the plan instead of ‘Lizzie and Penelope bff’ as that was not possible, in any dimension.

Nothing seemed to work. The exes were becoming friends again and that was breaking the whole plan.

It didn’t help that Danis was out of town, Lizzie had to face the situation all alone, while updating him trough texts.

———

Dicknis

·you have to do smthing Liz you  
promised me she was going to  
hate her  
18:08

-first of all, dip head, I did not  
‘promise’ shit so calm down  
18:08

·you did you stupid manipulative  
bitch  
18:08

-okay hulk, I let you choose to  
help me or to pass and you  
chose death so stop  
complaining now donkey ass  
18:09  
·you’re not going to do anything  
you’re just gonna wait to see if  
the problm solves itself as you  
did back when she was still  
here won’t you?  
18:15

-It wasn’t like that ok??  
18:17  
·It’s like they say isn’t it? if you  
want something done right you  
have to do it yourself  
18:17

·You won’t do shit so stop  
whatever shit plan you  
have going on right now  
I’ll handle the situation  
18:18

-the fuck you’re talking  
about??  
18:18

·I shouldn’t have let a woman  
do a mans job, you are  
useless  
18:18

-wow you are fucking stupid  
you think you’re so perfect  
because you have a dick  
huh??  
18:18

-You’re a fucking sexist you  
deserve to go to hell and  
I hope you suffer every day  
there.  
18:19

-I was going to help you  
y’know but I’ll let Penelope  
fuck my sister again and  
again just to make you feel  
the same pain over and  
over again  
18:23

-yeah you read that right they  
eated each other out already  
I told you it was going to  
happen  
18:25

-oh and you disconnect now?  
that’s super mature, just stop  
listening when you don’t like  
what’s being said.  
18:37

-’handle the situation’ pff like  
you’re superman or something  
18:42

-What are you even planning to  
do? fuck her in revenge?  
stab her? HAH you’re such  
a clown  
18:45

-danis  
18:49

-What are you going to do?  
18:52

-Danis fucking answer what are  
you going to do  
19:01

-danis I’m not fucking playing  
don’t you fucking dear to do  
anything stupid.  
19:03

———  
Danis took his parents car that night.

Josie called him that evening saying that they needed a break from each other, that they could talk about it when he came back.

He was sure that Josie was going to dump him and he was not letting that happen.

It was all because of Penelope so he needed to do something about her.

He knew that whatever Lizzie though of was just a temporary solution. As soon as the raven haired girl realized what happened she would come back and explain everything to Josie and if she did forgive her twice now she could do it a third time.

Danis was not going to let that happen, he was going to take care of the situation once and for all.

Penelope had to disappear, but for real this time. Josie had to lose every hope she had and that only had one solution and now, thanks to Lizzie he knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is not evil in my fic ok? She's just selfish and don't think a lot about what the consequences could be.
> 
> Well I mean I don't like her but she's not super evil like Danis is
> 
> Fucking Danis I hope you die.
> 
> Again, thanks for all the kudos and comments and thanks to the readers that follow the fic, I've seen some of you leaving comments in different chapters and that makes me so happy and excited. Love you guys I hope you have a fully and happy life.


	10. We need blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooooo I'm not fucking dead!! just procrastinated a lot and got really busy. Anyways here we go again...

15 minutes.

15 minutes since Penelope went to grab some snacks.

It’s not much, is it? She’s probably still doing some popcorns or something.

20 minutes and Josie starts to feel unsettled. What if someone caught her? what if a creature appeared?? 

She decided to let some more time pass by. Just in case she was freaking out over nothing.

30 minutes is what took for her to get up and see what happened. 

She arrived to the kitchen at 1:58 AM. And saw nothing

“Penny?” She whispered “Penelope are you here?” Maybe it was a prank? “C’mon this is not funny”

She heard a squishy noise when she was walking around the kitchen, like she stepped in a water puddle. Except it was not water.

The moment Josie turned the light on she started to scream and cry.

She trow herself to the body in the ground and started to wiggle her, trying to wake her up while crying her name out.

It felt unreal for her, like it was all part of a nightmare, all of it happening in slow motion.

As much as she tried to wake her up it was not working. She was just… there, now lying in Josies arms.

Some student that woke up because of Josies screams were looking the scene from the kitchen door when Alaric appeared to see what was happening.

——

“Baby c’mon I need to take her out of here”

Josie was hugging Penelope like her live depend on it and she was not going to let her go.

“PENELOPE?” Caroline appeared, along with Hope.

“What the fuck happened?” Asked Hope

“She got stabbed I think” Said Alaric “I’m trying to get her to an hospital but Josie is not willing to let her go”

“You can’t take her to an hospital that won’t work” Caroline was now in the same height as her daughter

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know Alaric, maybe because she’s a witch?? Blood doesn’t work the same way”

Alaric knew that, he let himself get caught by the tense situation they were dealing with.

“Okay Hope, you know what I need from you”

“Blood yeah, I’m on it”

“Good, Alaric dismantle the crowd please”

As Alaric started to push the students out of the room Caroline began to get close to Josie and, without her realizing she was there as she was still holding the witch body, she looked for a pulse in Penelopes wrist.

“Thank God” Sighted the blonde “Hey, Jo baby. Hey listen to me. I need you to let her go so I can help her ok?”

Josie did not react, she was still in shock.

“Look at me, love” Caroline grabbed her daughters face to force her to look at her “Listen to me ok? She’s not dead. She’s still with us” tears began to travel down her face and her voice cracked up a few times “But she may not be if you don’t let us help her. Have you understood what I just said?”

Josie nodded first slowly and then quickly, to let her mother know that she did as she said nothing. 

As soon as Josie let the raven haired girl go Caroline picked her up from the ground and called Alaric for some help getting her to his office.

———

MG took Josie out to calm her down.

Josie was fast walking from one side to the other of the porch, arms crossed and still crying.

“Jo, you need to calm down” MG was getting dizzy 

“Calm down? Yeah cool that’s easy. That’s SUPER EASY” 

“Josie, she’s still alive and you know as well as I do that if someone can fix this is Caroline. If you don’t calm down you’re going to have a nervous brake down and that’s not good for anyone. Please”

“Okay, okay you’re right” Josie stopped and sat dawn in the stairs. “It’s just that none of this is fair MG. Every time Penelope is around she shakes my whole life, I spent all this time hating her and now that we were… being friends again she goes and got stabbed from who knows what monster. A monster that we haven’t find yet so we have no way of knowing the real damage.” Josie had already thought of what kind of monster could do a wound like that, not knowing that that monster slept with her not so long ago.

“That’s right. And I know you want to help but I¡m not letting yo go inside again until you have a few breaths in and out, okay?”

“Okay. Just… don’t go. I don’t want to be alone” She said with filled teared eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere”

———

Caroline and Hope were in Alaric’s office doing some healing spells, trying to close the wound while Alaric tried to contact her parents.

Penelope had lost a lot of blood and none of the one they got at the school worked for her.

Suddenly the door opened and Josie entered the room along with Markus.

Markus run to her sister and kneeled besides the couch she was laying in, immediately grabbing her hand.

“Hey baby girl it’s Mark, I’m here” He said with teared eyes

“Hey Markus, I’m Caroline. Sorry we had to meet like this but I need you to do something”

The boy turned his head to look at her

“Have you ever donated blood? Penelope needs some and it has to be from her blood line”

“I can’t do that”

“Sorry, What?” Hope blinked a few times.

“I can’t do magic, I’m not a witch or a wizzard or whatever. I’ve never been able to cast any spell. I guess I just… didn’t inherit that big part of my family history” Markus always has been mad about that, but now it was keeping him from saving his sister.

“Shit, okay. It’s fine. Your mom will not arrive soon and Pen’s dying, right” Caroline was stressing out.

“Okay no. Stop that” Josie raised her voice “I’ll not just- wait around and watch her die. I just got her back I’m not giving up now. Can’t we ask any of the other witches we have here?”

“That’ll probably won’t-“ Alaric was not able to end his sentence when the doors opened abruptly.

A woman was standing at the door. A woman with black high heels; high waisted, suit-ish black pants that ended just above the ankle; a button up blue shirt with darker blue vertical stripes tucked inside her pants, topped by a big, long white single jacket that sat above her shoulders and round black sunglasses that made the dark hair bun look more stylish than what it really was.

“That will not be necessary”

“Mom?” It’s been a long time since Markus had seen his mother

“Hi Markus, how is your sister?” She didn’t even cared about the other people in the room, she took her glasses off and got down to get in Penelopes view line.

“Not fine”

“How did she-“ MG was confused since it has been said that Penelope mom was going to be late to the party

“Probably magic” Answered Alaric, whispering back.

“Oh yeah, right” 

——

Caroline and Hope explained the plan to the dark haired woman.

She obviously agreed to have some blood drained out of her body in order to save her daughter and so it happened.

Penelope was stable now.

They carried her to her old room bed, now Josies bed, to let her rest.

Josie spent all her time with the raven haired girl, just in case she woke up and need something or in case things got wrong. That way she was not alone.

Meanwhile Penelopes mom had a very intense conversation with Caroline.

“You promised Caroline”

“This isn’t my fault, it was not while fighting”

“But she did got stabbed under your tutelage didn’t she?”

“We are doing everything we can to found who did this”

“That’s nice but It’s not the #1 thing in my list. It’s the second time I have to run to make it in time. Thanks god I did my research and found a spell to get here faster otherwise my child could have died”

“You know she wouldn’t. You know how many times I did not need you and you know why? Because I always take the hit for her. I’d do anything for that kid” 

“Enough, Caroline. This is were I draw the line. I agreed to all this as long as she was okay but this has gone too far. It’s over, I’ll sign her up again in her previous school, the deal is over.”

“C’mon wait-“

“If you don’t mind I will go see if my daughter woke up yet. It’s been a couple hours now”

Caroline stood there, huffing and trying to be comprehensive. She was a mom too after all and in her situation she should have probably had reacted the same way.

——

“Something is wrong MG” Josie said looking at the ceiling

MG and Josie were lying down in the mattress they moved to the ground besides Penelope for Josie to sleep in.

“I know… It’s been a whole day, she should have woke up now shouldn’t she? I mean I never got stabbed but, I don’t know” He was in the mattress too, lying in the opposite direction but with their heads one besides the other.

“I think she’s in a coma”

“No don’t say that, she’s probably just really tired”

“You don’t sleep for two whole days”

“Maybe she’s just kind of out like when you drank too much. You’re wasted but still awake, just… out” MG knew that the most likely thing was that Penelope was in a coma indeed but that’s not what anyone needed now.

Josie said nothing, daydreaming that what MG just told her was actually true, that any moment now she was going to open her eyes and they could continue were they left their… friendship? Yeah, friendship.

——

It was night time, and, like the night before Josie put on her PJ’s and got under the bed blanket.

It was nice from Alaric to bring the mattress but she decided she was not going to let Penelope alone in the bed.

If she told the truth it was more because of her own benefit that of Penelopes. She was her best friend after all. A best friend she loved and that loved her back but just a best friend now. Right?

As soon as she lied down she looked at the girl besides her.

Penelope was facing the ceiling, still in the clothes her mother put on her after cleaning all the blood in her body. A blood bag connected to the witch arm. How could she stay so damn beautiful after being stabbed?

Josie gently caressed Penelopes cheek to then hug her, more like snuggle her.

She couldn’t help the tears that ran down her face, she was really missing the girl besides her, she missed her dumb jokes and her smirk, she missed the way she looked at her and her laugh. It’s only been two days, how can she be so affected by this? besides, you know, because of the chance of her dying.

Maybe it was…

Love?

Nah, that page is turned.

Yeah…

——

The next morning Josie got up and joined Caroline on her morning run.

Later, MG decided that maybe what Josie needed now was going out, try to forget about what was going on for a couple hours.

After a lot of insisting Josie agreed, and Hope tagged along after speaking with Caroline.

The evening passed by and the 3 of them returned to the school with a bit of the stress they had relieved.

All of them went together to check on Penelope.

The surprise arrived when they found out that Penelopes mom was not alone in the room.

There was a boy, a boy that brought flowers for the girl in the bed.

As the trio were standing in the door, the boy turned around.

Who’s that pokem… boy? It’s Danis!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the puns I drop every now and then I can't help it I swear I tried to it's just unnatural for me not to make them.
> 
> If you're still reading this you're a keeper like thank you but please follow me on my Tumblr I put a lot on effort in the draws I make I'll love you with my live okay now, the story.
> 
> Penelope is not dead... yet. Or she won't be dead anytime who knows you'll have to read and yes Danis, I know. I just want you to hate someone in this story so I'll keep him around for a few chapter just to annoy you guys I love you.
> 
> Okay chaooo!!


	11. wizard man

Danis was sitting besides Penelope’s mom, with a big bucket of flowers. As it wasn’t him who made Penelope fall into what they thought that was a coma.

He stood up and smiled at Josie “Hi baby”

Caroline said hello to the boy and then proceeded to talk to the other mom in the room.

Josie couldn’t help but to go to Danis arms and cry. After all he was still her boy, kinda.

Hope looked at the scene and instantly knew something was wrong, she watched the couple hugging, she saw how affected Josie was but didn’t see any sad emotion in Danis face, he even had a hint of a smile. She knew he didn’t like Penelope but when someone is almost dying in front of you it makes an impact, even if it’s just because you see that your girlfriend is in pain because of it.

Caroline and P’s mom excused themselves of the room, they had to talk about what was happening if the young witch got out of her sleep. 

Now it was the 3 of them alone in the room, well the 4 of them.

———

Caroline sat in Alaric’s chair in his office, and sighted.

“Ok, before you say anything, now it’s not the time”

Caroline looked at the woman in the other side of the table.

“We’ll have the time to discuss what will happen to my daughter after we save her live”

“Yeah, you’re right, okay”

There was a moment of silence and then the vampire stood up and leaned on the table. She was kind of dizzy.

“Do you still know his location?” She asked trying to focus.

“Why do you think I know where he is better that you?” The dark haired woman said getting all blushed up

Caroline looked at her with a playful smile 

“Well you guys flirted a lot last time, I mean…” 

~~~~~~~~~

A few months ago Penelope and Caroline got into a big fight in Ukraine with a family of ghosts that was not very friendly and didn’t like the two of them asking too many questions, things got difficult.

Caroline heard of a wizard that was capable of things that no one else could do, and those ghost did something really bad to Penelope so they needed one of those.

The witch had a big big wound but no blood, anything. Still, the pain she felt was hideous, she couldn’t stop screaming and thank God the ghosts seemed to be scared of the sound of it and run away as fast as the girl started to do so.

She didn’t knew what to do, the location of said wizard was not known at all, she just had a small hint of a forest, a huge forest that could take days to investigate in order to find him.

Penelope was not going to last that long.

But she didn’t have any other option.

Caroline decided to give it a try and based on a research she did before going to Ukraine she got in the car with the wounded teenager and drove off.

It was not long after that when they got inside the forest.

“Penelope baby I know it hurts but you have to stay with me, ok?” 

A loud “Fuck” sounded in the back seat between other panting sounds and she knew that meant a ‘I’ll try but it fucking hurts’

Suddenly, there was someone on the road. Caroline pushed the break as hard as she could.

Penelope fell to the ground of the car, cursing as she never did before.

Caroline froze, looking straight into the eyes of the man.

In front of the car was a middle aged man with a beard that was starting to go white of age and that was clearly well taken care of. He was tall and strong, dressed with an explorers beige shorts and a grey shirt, above his head was a sports hat that he take off as he made a sign to Caroline with his head to make her go out of the car.

She did, and thinking that he was a robber she pulled out a gun she carried around.

“No need to be like that Caroline” said the man with an Ukrainian accent

“Is there any chance you do magic?” There was not other possible explanation to him knowing her name. The possibility of him being just a random civilian hanging out in the woods was not a logic option given the circumstances.

“Is there any chance you let me drive you to my cabin?”

“No I don’t think so. I just met you, we’re not there yet” I mean he was still a stranger and strangers usually are not friendly, they tend to attack them.

“That’s okay, let me at least show you the way, that girl is dying” of course he knew.

They got in the car and the man pointed to a road that leaded them inside the forest and that it was certainly not there before.

As Caroline followed the path, the man turned around and faced Penelope.

“Hey kiddo, can you show me that wound you have there?”

Penelope didn’t understand anything but she figured out that if Caroline trusted him she could too, and so she showed him what was causing her that much pain.

“Okay, thanks. It’s going to be okay I promise” He then mumbled something and the girl instantly fell asleep.

“What did you do?” Asked Caroline

“Sleep spell, she was in pain”

“Thanks”

———

As they arrived to the cabin the man asked Caroline to go inside and prepare the sofa for Penelope as he carried her inside.

Caroline looked back at the path they took to get there in an attempt to try and remember in case they needed him again.

“Of course” mumbled Caroline when she saw that it disappeared, that it was all trees.

once they got Penelope inside, the man got some scissors and cut the witch shirt to take a good look at the wound.

“Who did it?” Asked the man

“Some ghosts we where fighting”

“That will probably be the Shwetz, a man and three kids”

“Yes, exactly” she looked at him with a frown in her face, she realized he knew a lot at that point but she was still skeptical of how he knew some things but not others.

the wizard realized how Caroline was looking at him

“They’re pretty popular around here” he then went to a closet full of objects and started grabbing things. “It’s a whole story, there was a family of shoemakers some centuries ago, the parents were a happy couple, normal people. The husband was a wizard but no one knew, not even her wife. When the middle child learned that he could do magic as well he got mad and runned angry to the woods where an old witch, a bad one, found him. She got him into dark places, the kid was only 9 years old so it was easy for her to convince the kid. After a while he wanted to go home again but she couldn’t let go of him, and when she saw that the kid got away she just got in the house and killed every one, she kidnaped the mom of the kid so their spirits could not be together. No one knows what happened to that woman and the witch never appeared again”

“Shit, no wonder they didn’t like us”

“Yeah, not fans of woman” when he finished explaining who was that hurt Penelope he was almost-done with the wound.

“Okay, I’ll asume you’re not the mother, you didn’t do any spell yet and I can feel she’s a witch”

“No, I’m not, please tell me we don’t need the mother”

“If the dad is wizard we can use him too, or a sibling”

“I think it’s best to get the mother, she will find out sooner or later”

“Ok, telephone her, I’ll prepare the spell”

“To do what?”

“Teleportation, you’re not from around here and I don’t think she can get here in about 20 minutes”

“No, she can’t” She didn’t like him but she did kind of trust him at this point

———

“What the fuck” said Penelope’s mum when she found herself in a strangers room when she was in her house like, 2 second ago

“Hey Alice” 

———

After explaining everything to her and doing what had to be done Alice and Caroline had a big talk about how Penelope was returning to the school they intended her to be in Belgium and that the deal was over.

Then the man got in the room.

“She’s waking up”

“Hey baby” Said the dark haired woman to her daughter.

“Momma? Oh shit” mumbled Penelope, still half asleep.

“Yeah it’s not a good sign that I’m here, but kid those ghost really did something to you”

“Yeah, It still burns”

“That’s normal, they were ghost so you still have some ectoplasm inside you” Said the wizard

“That doesn’t sound a nice thing to have inside” she tried to joke around 

“It’s not, but he took almost everything out” Explained Caroline.

Penelope understood immediately that her mother being there meant that she was going back home and she couldn’t let that happen, she had to find a cure for Josie first.

After a few hours of arguing with her mother she convinced her to let her continue her trip with the vampire.

“Kid you scared me to death” Caroline said to her as Alice was talking to the still mysterious wizard man in the hall

“Yeah, I scared me to death too”

“You’re going home for a few weeks to recover, try not to miss me too much”

“I’ll cry everyday, don’t worry” Penelope said with a smirk

“P, are you sure you want t keep doing-“

“Don’t even dare to end that phrase you know that I am sure”

“Just checking honey”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Yeah okay, I do have his number” admitted Pelenope’s mom

—————

“Baby it’s okay I’m here” Danis comforted Josie.

She was there with him, her arms around the boy and tears coming down her face.

For a moment she felt a relieve but then, when she opened her eyes she saw Penelope in the bed, as if she was just asleep and not unconscious.

She quickly pulled herself out of Danis embrace, still looking at the girl.

Suddenly the door opened.

Lizzie was there, it was now her turn to hug her sister, while trowing a glance at the boy as if she was having a conversation with him.

Hope started thinking and tying knots, something happened between Danis and Penelope and now it seemed that lizzie was involved too.

————

Alice came back to the office saying goodby to the man at the other side of the phone.

“What did he say?” Caroline asked

“It’s going to take a while, he can only teleport others not himself. Lucky us he seems to have a plane, and be a pilot”

“A plane where? that house was covered with trees” Caroline knew that the man was powerful but making a whole ass plane out of nothing was still shocking to her, unless he got an airfield around there, into the woods, that for some reason google maps didn’t saw.

“Who knows, the thing is that we need her to be stable until he arrives, she needs to be calm” There was plenty of time for questions after dealing with Penelope’s condition

“Then we better go dissolve the teenage reunion in there”

“Caroline, I don’t think that Josie staying with her makes any good, to neither of them”

“I know, I’ll talk to her” 

The vampire and the witch meet a few years ago, in a dinner their daughters organized so their parents could meet, and both of them knew how things ended between the former girlfriends, how they made each other feel. 

—————

Hope knew Josie went with Danis to his room and so she went to speak to Lizzie. Something was happening and she was determined to get answers.

The trihibrid knocked in the twins room knowing that only Lizzie was there.

The blonde girl opened the door, she had a worried look in her eyes, that she immediately tried to hide.

“Heeeey youuu” 

“Hey Liz, can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course, sorry”

“Oh. Are you studying in Christmas? Since when you do homework in a vacation instead of partying?” Hope joked around

Lizzie didn’t laugh, she started crying instead. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo I'm not dead yet!!
> 
> Someone posted a comment a few weeks ago and it made me have the confidence to write again so a big big hug to Mevtis!! 
> 
> And bro??? this story is liiiiiiit I didn't know I had the ability to write like thaaaaat!! I'm sorry if the quality is not as good as it used to be, I'm trying.
> 
> Also I hope y'all are okay in this awful times, all of those who are protesting please be careful and those who are staying home, stay safe and don't forget that we still have a virus around that is still killing a lot of people. 
> 
> I love you fellow lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me I've never written before in my life not even in Spanish, my own language.
> 
> I've read a lot of fanfics and I've wanted to write one for a long time but English is not my first language and I'm just scared of messing it up.
> 
> Also I'm obssesed with Posie but I want them to have a good story not a rushed one please let them grow up before making them endgame thank you.
> 
> I have a lot planed for this but I don't want to go there too fast aghsdhagdsh so I'm Planning on an update every Friday or so.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it, thanks.


End file.
